Generally speaking wireless technology may be a useful tool to communicate and determine the positioning of objects in an area, such as a warehouse facility. The objective may be to generate a facility floor plan that maps objects in the facility and an identifier associated with the object. In one example, wireless devices are located at various points in the facility. A mobile device roams around the facility and communicates with the wireless devices that are each located near an object. Part of the communications may include measuring the signal strength to determine the location of the wireless devices relative to the mobile device. Due to multipath signal propagation and other factors this method may be prone to errors. Although the mobile device may be closer to device A than device B, the received signal strength of device B may be stronger than the received signal strength of device A. Therefore, the mobile device may accept the identification of what it considers to be the closest beacon (i.e. Bluetooth MAC address), as the identifier of the beacon it is collocated with. This creates an incorrect mapping of beacon identifier to spatial coordinate within the facility floor plan and introduces error into any system utilizing this data. Moreover, this method is quite time consuming to collect and record the data.
Therefore, a need exists for improve the accuracy, as well as reduce the time to efficiently communicate an identifier for the wireless device and map the identifier on a mobile device.